new_ideas_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rudolph's shiny new year-film
This here's a look at an upcoming movie, enjoy Plot Just hours after delivering Christmas presents (the events depicted in the last scenes of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer), Santa Claus receives a letter from his friend Father Time asking for help to find Happy the Baby New Year before midnight on New Year's Eve or else it will be December 31 forever. Santa sends Rudolph out to find him. An evil vulture named Eon the Terrible is supposed to live for exactly one Eon after which he will turn into ice and snow and disintegrate. As his particular Eon will end January 1 of the New Year, he plans to kidnap Happy to keep the year from ending and stop time, thus preventing his predestined death. General Ticker (a military clock) and the great Quarter-Past-Five (a camel with a clock in his hump) bring Rudolph to Father Time's castle beyond the Sands of Time. Father Time speculates that Happy, who ran away due to his big ears being laughed at, is hiding out in the "Archipelago of Last Years" where the Old Years retire and rule over an island styled to resemble the year over which they ruled. When Rudolph is attacked by Eon on the ocean while en route to the Archipelagos, he is saved by Big Ben (a sperm whale with a clock attached to his tail) who transports Rudolph across the ocean. Upon arrival in the Archipelagos, Rudolph first travels to the island belonging to a caveman named One Million B.C. ("O.M." for short). O.M. inhabits an island anachronistically inhabited with friendly dinosaurs Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Ankylosaurs, Brachiosaurs, Stegosaurs, Triceratops, Hadrosaurs, Pachycephalosaurus, Allosaurus and other prehistoric creatures Mosasaurus, Pteranodon, Deinosuchus, Plesiosaurus. As Rudolph and his friends search for Happy (who left after his hat accidentally fell off saving a baby Pterodactylus and revealing his big ears, causing the dinosaurs to laugh), they repeatedly encounter Eon. After other off-screen visits to the islands of 4000 B.C., 1492, 1893, and 1965 have been completed without success, Rudolph and O.M. head for the island of 1023 (pronounced ten-two-three), belonging to a Scottish knight with a long beard named Sir 1023 whose island is filled with medieval trappings along with several fairy tales the Reluctant Dragon, Grasshopper and the ants, Tortoise and Hare and Mother Goose characters. Meanwhile, Happy manages to befriend the Three Bears but becomes saddened when he removes his hat and exposing his big ears to them, causing him to leave again. The group then travels to the island of 1776, which reflects Colonial America and is ruled over by "Sev" (AKA 1776) who resembles Benjamin Franklin. Following Happy's seeming rejection on the Island of 1776 following the daily parade, Eon kidnaps him and takes him to his lair on the Island of No-Name which is said to be located "due north of the North Pole". The group now leaves the Archipelago in pursuit. Catching up to Eon, they attempt to rescue Happy. However, Eon (upon being awakened by the sound of O.M. tumbling) thwarts them by sending an avalanche down on the group and trapping them inside giant snowballs. Managing to melt his way free using his nose, Rudolph climbs up to Eon's nest where he finds Happy, who refuses to leave. Rudolph shows Happy his nose and tells him his own story of being bullied because of his nonconformity before asking Happy to let him see his ears. Happy does so, and Rudolph, like everyone else before him, laughs at the sight. Happy once again gets upset, but Rudolph explains that the sight of Happy's ears had made him feel so wonderful that he had to laugh out loud, just like it had done with everyone else. With this declaration, Happy shouts out with joy but causes Eon to awaken. Rudolph quickly tells Happy to take off his hat and leave it off for good. At the sight of Happy's large ears, Eon bursts into uncontrollable laughter which sends him tumbling down the side of the mountain and into the three remaining snowballs, freeing O.M., 1023, and Sev. Rudolph realizes that Eon is now so full of warmth and happiness that it would be impossible for him to turn to ice and snow. With Santa's help, they return to Father Time's castle with Happy just in time for the beginning of the new year, which is designated "Nineteen-Wonderful". After the celebration, everyone eon, Father Time, and other characters wishes Happy a happy new year. Rudolph proclaims to the viewers that it may be shiny, too. Category:Holiday specials Category:YTV Category:Upcoming films